


Flicking a Switch

by moonblossom



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Topping, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Role-switching, these fucking idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's more than willing to take this step with Kelly. If only Kelly would just <em>ask already</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flicking a Switch

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get [this question and answer](http://theinterrogationroom.tumblr.com/post/82975496089/nick-you-said-it-takes-a-certain-level-of-trust-with) out of my head.

The first time Kelly brought it up, they were eating dinner on the flybridge. The sky was dark and clear and Nick had strung up the lights, casting a warm glow on everything. It was one of those moments that could have been almost too cheesy and fake-romantic; but with the two of them, it was relaxed and natural and perfect.

"So..." Kelly said, after swallowing a mouthful of pasta. Nick could tell he was trying to sound casual and off-hand, but whatever he was about to ask was clearly important. "What's it feel like?"

Nick cocked his head, studying Kelly's profile as he stared out over the water. "What's _what_ feel like?"

"Topping?" Kelly actually blushed as he asked, which Nick found both hilarious and endearing. Kelly generally had no qualms about anything sex-related, he never blushed at _anything_. Clearly this was more than just a passing curiosity to him.

Nick thought for a moment before answering, twirling a fork absently through his linguine. "Physically? It's tight, and hot. God, it's so tight, Kels. It's fantastic. But really, it's about trust. And that, that right there is the best feeling. Knowing someone trusts you enough to let you..."

Kelly turned and grinned at Nick, back to his usual relaxed self. Nick's heart thudded erratically for a moment as he tried to choose his next words carefully.

"You know, Kels, any time you want... You just gotta ask."

Kelly put his plate down and reached out, taking Nick's hand and squeezing tightly. "I know, babe. I know."

Nothing more was said about it for the rest of the evening.

***

It was a few weeks before he brought it up again. Nick hadn't expected it to take this long.

They were sprawled out on the sofa in Kelly's cabin, a sleepy contented tangle of arms and legs. Some terrible movie about implausible cryptozoological creatures was playing quietly on the television, but neither of them were paying any attention. Kelly had his chin resting on Nick's chest, staring up at him with something indefinable in his gorgeous eyes. Nick reached out, stroking Kelly's hair.

"What's on your mind, babe?"

"Do you like it?"

"Like what?" Nick asked, but he suspected this time he knew what Kelly was asking about. He just wanted to hear him say it out loud. He already looked a bit bashful again, and Nick grinned, loving this vaguely embarrassed side of his usually unflappable partner.

"Bottoming." Kelly dragged his fingers over Nick's chest, tracing his muscles, and Nick felt his breathing hitch slightly. His cock had been half-interested for a while now, with the way they were laying, and he could feel the steady thrum of blood through his body. He shifted under Kelly, knowing full well Kelly could feel him getting hard through their loose cotton sweatpants.

"It's been a really, _really_ long time, Kels," Nick murmured, running his hands down Kelly's back and cupping his ass, coaxing him upwards so their faces and groins were level. He rocked his hips up, holding Kelly in place as he ground their cocks together. "But... it yeah, with the right person, I like it."

Biting his lip as he rubbed himself into the hollow of Nick's hip, Kelly merely nodded. Neither of them said anything, the conversation devolving into muffled groans and sighs as they picked up the pace, grinding harder and quicker against each other.

Nothing more was said about Kelly topping for the rest of the evening, even after they were sleepy and sated and cleaning off in the bathroom upstairs.

***

By the time Kelly brought it up again, Nick was damn near burning with the idea of it. Never, not once in his life, had he been so consumed with the idea of letting his partner penetrate him. 

He was leaning against the counter, staring at Kelly's shoulders while he rummaged in the cupboards in the galley. Nick found himself mesmerised by the play of muscle and tendon over Kelly's back, infinitely grateful that Kelly seemed to find clothing entirely useless inside the boat. At least he still had pyjama bottoms on, or Nick probably would have pounced him right there against the counter.

Kelly turned and caught Nick grinning like an idiot, and grinned back.

"What's making you so happy, O?"

Nick pulled a face, but answered anyway. "You, babe. Always you."

Kelly grinned wider as he held up a bottle of bourbon and two of the plastic cups Nick kept around for above-deck. They'd broken way too many of the nice ones, and after having to pull glass out of the sole of Kelly's foot that one time, he'd invested in more durable ones.

Smirking, Kelly ran out of the galley and bounded down the narrow corridor to the stairs. Nick sighed, grinning, and followed him up to the deck.

The sun was setting, gilding everything with warm orange light. Kelly settled on one of the benches along the side of the deck, curling up against the cushions and pouring two glasses of bourbon.

Nick snorted as he reached out to take one. "Classing it up tonight, are we? Or are you just saving the weed for later?" He sat down, wrapping his arm around Kelly's bare shoulders, fingers idly stroking his skin.

Kelly grinned briefly, but then held up his glass, as if he were about to make a toast. "I have a proposal for you." His eyes glinted playfully in the warm light of dusk. Nick knew Kelly was expecting him to balk at the choice of words, but in all honesty, even if Kelly _had_ actually proposed, Nick would have said yes in an instant. And damn if that wasn't something to think about.

"Whatever it is, Kels, the answer is yes." He meant it, too. Nick tipped their glasses together, but rather than take a sip he leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly against Kelly's. The kiss was chaste, but no less passionate for it.

Gripping the glass firmly in one hand, Kelly wrapped his arm around Nick and pulled them together tightly. He shifted on the narrow bench, throwing his legs into Nick's lap, and Nick grinned against Kelly's mouth. Eventually they separated, and each took a mouthful of booze.

"Can you at least let me tell you what I'm suggesting, you jerk?" Kelly put the tumbler down on the deck and smacked Nick playfully in the chest with his knuckles.

"I'm serious, babe. I can't honestly think of anything you'd ask me for that I'm not willing to give you." Nick had more than an inkling about where this conversation was heading, and the more he dwelt on it, the more worked up he got. His cock was already more than half-hard just thinking about it. Nick just needed to hear Kelly say it out loud. 

He bent down and put his own glass on the deck before leaning back onto the bench seat and pulling Kelly down on top of him. He ran his hands down Kelly's bare back, fingertips digging into the waistband of his loose bottoms. Kelly wasn't wearing anything underneath the pyjama pants, but Nick wasn't really surprised. Life on the boat was just getting progressively more and more clothing-optional the more time they spent together.

Kelly's hands were working their way up inside of Nick's thin t-shirt, and Nick could tell he was tracing over some of the ink. His own hands slid down and gripped Kelly's thighs, grabbing him and hiking them up, manhandling him until he ended up with his knees on either side of Nick's hips, pinning him in place. Kelly groaned softly and bent down to kiss Nick again.

Undulating under Kelly, Nick stretched and nipped at his lower lip, causing him to gasp. Nick took advantage, sliding his tongue into Kelly's mouth. He could feel Kelly's cock thickening and twitching, nestled into the warmth of his own thigh.

Smirking, Nick broke off the kiss and pulled back just far enough to stare into Kelly's eyes. "Didn't you have something you wanted to ask me?"

Kelly groaned, rocking his hips and squeezing his thighs, locking them even more tightly together. "Fuck you, Lucky. You're going to make me say it out loud, aren't you?"

Nick schooled his features into the closest approximation of an innocent stare that he could muster. It wasn't something he did often and it made Kelly snicker.

"Fine, you bastard..." Kelly murmured, dipping his head and kissing the side of Nick's neck. Nick gasped, relishing the slight chafe of Kelly's stubble across his throat. Nick released his grip on Kelly's ass, running his hands up over Kelly's ribs, up his sides, sliding over his shoulders, eventually cradling his head gently and coaxing his head back up, forcing Kelly to look him in the eye.

Kelly gave up all pretenses, gave up trying to draw it out, and swallowed thickly. His voice was deep and rough with yearning when he finally said it. "I want to fuck you, Nick. Will you let me?"

"Kels..." Nick murmured softly, reaching up and running his thumb over Kelly's lips. "Fuck, I thought you'd never ask." He rocked his hips again, grinding his cock against Kelly's body, leaving no room for doubt that _yes_ , not only would he let Kelly, but he _wanted_ it. "Inside. Now."

Kelly groaned, ducking and stealing another kiss, his tongue flicking against Nick's own, before pulling back and nodding. They scrambled up off the bench, knocking over the wine glasses in the process. Kelly bent to clean up the mess and Nick grabbed him around the waist, coaxing him to the stairs that led below-deck.

"Leave it," he growled impatiently.

They managed to stumble into the cabin without knocking anything else over. Nick pulled his shirt over his head and threw it in a corner, already too worked up to bother taking it slowly or making a tease out of it. He wrapped his hands around Kelly's waist, tugging them down onto the mattress together. Kelly groaned softly, burying his face in Nick's throat as Nick manhandled him. Nick was still completely in control of the situation, despite what they were about to do.

Nick shifted slightly, planting his feet on the bed and letting his knees fall open, encouraging Kelly to settle into the space between his legs. Kelly looked up at him, his bright, changeable eyes gone dark with lust. There were feverish spots on his cheeks, a flush all down his throat, and Nick groaned. He reached up, cupping Kelly's face with his broad hands, and pulled their mouths together in a furious clash of lips and tongue.

He could feel Kelly growing even harder, cock pinned against Nick's hip and throbbing. Nick groaned, rolling his body, gasping into the kiss. All he could think was that sooner or later that cock would be inside of him, and the thought was both absolutely alien and desperately arousing. He'd never wanted someone to fuck him so badly. The thought was surprisingly welcome, unique and exciting, just like everything about Kelly. Still fucking weird though.

As if Kelly could tell Nick was thinking too hard, he pulled away from the kiss, nipping at Nick's lower lip gently before pushing himself up off the mattress on his forearms.

"Nick..." Kelly murmured before sucking pensively on his swollen lip. "You sure you're okay with this?"

Impatiently, Nick grabbed Kelly's hand and slid it into his sweatpants. He gasped softly when Kelly's fingers curled around his cock, already rock-hard and already leaking at the head.

"Babe, does it feel like I'm anything other than _incredibly fucking eager_ for this? I am so far beyond 'okay' right now."

The grin that split Kelly's face was wide and sincere, goofy and charming and at odds with the heavy-lidded look of pure lust on the rest of his face. Nick reached up, stroking his thumb over Kelly's lips.

"Now, would you shut up and fuck me already?" Nick's voice dropped slightly, rough and demanding.

Kelly swallowed the grin, licking his lips again in a way that made Nick want to consume him. "Yes, Sir." He grinned impishly and reached for the bottle of lube beside Nick's head.

Nick squirmed out of his pants, grabbing at Kelly's after he'd got his own shifted down around his calves and kicked them off entirely. Kelly smirked and swatted his hand away.

"Are you always this demanding when you bottom, babe?" Kelly pinned Nick's hands under his own as he raised an eyebrow.

"Christ, Kels..." Nick swallowed thickly. "I don't even fucking know. You change _everything_. For the better," he clarified, but he was certain Kelly knew what he meant.

Kelly ran a hand down Nick's chest, fingers tracing over muscles and scars with equal love and devotion. When he got down to the sparse trail of hair below Nick's belly, he pulled his hand away, and Nick whined desperately before he'd even realised it.

"How..." Kelly furrowed his brow, clearly trying to find the right words. "I mean..." The gorgeous flush across his cheeks heightened, and Nick couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped his lips. Kelly was usually so blunt, so devastatingly _dirty_ that seeing him flustered never failed to make Nick's heart pound faster. He was torn between sparing Kelly the frustration and forcing him to spit it out. In the end, his own impatience and need to be touched won out.

"Just prep me, babe. I want to come with you inside me."

Kelly let out a noise that was somewhere between a snort and a moan, which shouldn't have been nearly as hot as it was. He grabbed the bottle of lube and opened it, liberally slathering his fingers. Nick's cock jumped at the sight and he let his head fall back onto the pillow.

He bit his lip, waiting for the first touch of Kelly's fingers. Kelly didn't disappoint; Nick gasped as he felt the warm, slick contact slowly tracing down between his cheeks. He sucked in a deep breath, forcing his muscles to relax as Kelly gently pressed the tip of one finger against the puckered ring of his asshole. He felt another hand soothingly stroking over his hip, sliding up and down his thigh, fingers brushing closer and closer to his aching cock, but never quite making contact.

"Go on, Kels," he murmured. "I trust you."

Kelly laughed softly as he pressed the tip of his finger against Nick. "You'd fucking better, by now."

Nick spread his legs further, toes curling into the sheets as Kelly finally breached him, one slippery finger working its way inside. Nick's heart was thrumming in his ears, drowning out everything except Kelly's ragged breathing and his own quiet, muffled gasps. 

With meticulous patience and a medic's careful hands, Kelly worked Nick open, sliding one finger in and curling it gently, rocking his wrist and trying to relax the muscle. Nick sucked in air sharply every time Kelly pulled his finger out, breathing and bearing down, steadying himself. He was about to ask for another finger when he felt the stretch and slow burn of a wider presence, as if Kelly had read his mind.

"You're gorgeous, Nick. I wish I'd thought to get the camera..." Kelly panted out, shifting on the bed. He twisted his hand slightly and Nick cried out as Kelly's knuckles grazed his prostate. Nick could feel his own cock, hot and heavy, leaking against his belly and twitching every time Kelly moved.

Nick tossed his head, the cool clean sheets soothing against his clammy skin. "Not sure how much more of this I can take..."

"Mmm," Kelly murmured. "I think you can take plenty more." His voice was wicked and ragged with arousal, and he scissored his fingers, stretching Nick wide open. Nick cried out and gripped the sheets.

"I swear to god, Doc, if you don't get your cock inside me immediately..." Nick gasped out, unable to complete a sentence.

"Was that an order? It was pretty vague." Kelly chuckled softly.

"You bet your fucking ass it was an order."

Kelly pulled out his fingers and dragged them across Nick's thigh, and Nick could feel the lube cooling on his fevered skin. "Funny, I thought your ass was the one getting fucked tonight."

Groaning, Nick sat up and pulled Kelly down into his lap, bringing their faces so close together that their lips were barely brushing. He could feel Kelly's warm breath mingling with his own.

"Shut up, or _nobody's_ getting fucked tonight," Nick growled playfully. He was so hard it was nearly painful, and he knew Kelly would laugh at the idle threat.

"Love you too," Kelly grinned against his mouth.

Nick rolled his hips, bucking under Kelly's thighs and brushing their cocks together, making Kelly gasp. In one smooth move, he flipped Kelly off of him and rolled over, resting his weight on his knees and elbows. His thighs trembled slightly, a wave of desire flooding his body. He'd expected to feel vulnerable like this, but he felt safe and protected with Kelly kneeling behind him.

He shivered as he felt Kelly's fingers sliding down his spine and stroking the curve of his ass.

"Like this?" Kelly sounded almost sad. Nick's heart thudded erratically. Kelly probably wanted to look him in the eye or something. Had it been anyone else, Nick would have just laughed at the stupid sentimentality of it, but this time it was different. He glanced over his shoulder, smiling to soften the blow.

"It's just been a long time, babe. It'll go smoother this way. You're... not exactly lacking in the cock department."

Kelly laughed, the worry on his face vanishing in an instant. Nick reached behind him and stroked Kelly's thigh with his fingertips before turning his head back and closing his eyes, resting his forehead on the pillow. He breathed deeply, relaxing as he inhaled the familiar scents of detergent, the salty air outside, and the earthy, comforting smell of Kelly all around him.

"Breathe, babe..." Kelly said quietly, one hand still gently stroking Nick's ass.

Nick heard the familiar click of the lube, followed by the completely fucking obscene sounds of Kelly slicking up his own cock. Nick bit his lip as another shudder ripped through his body, his cock throbbing and twitching heavily. Kelly shifted behind him, knees settling between Nick's own spread legs. He felt Kelly pulling him open, spreading his cheeks.

For a moment, they were both still and silent. It was Nick who broke it, a low desperate whine escaping his throat. He tried to choke it down, but Kelly made an almost-identical sound and suddenly Nick felt the pressure of Kelly's cockhead brushing against him.

Nick dug his fingers into the sheets as Kelly shifted minutely, the head of his cock stretching the ring of muscle. All the fingers in the world couldn't have prepared Nick for this, and he gasped sharply. The muscle stretched, warm and tight and sharp and fucking glorious despite the burn. He rocked his hips a fraction, pulling Kelly further into him.

Kelly groaned, gripping Nick's hips tightly with his fingers. There'd be bruises tomorrow, but that wasn't anything uncommon. Kelly pulled back slightly, thrusting his hips and driving his cock in slightly deeper each time. The burn and ache peaked as Kelly pushed, but began to fade, slowly being replaced by waves of pleasure.

Eventually, Kelly stopped moving and Nick acclimatised to the fullness. And god, was he _full_. Kelly was thick, and hot, and buried inside of him. He moaned into the pillow as Kelly's hands roamed over his hips and ass. He pulled back about an inch after Nick had calmed down sufficiently, and thrust one last time, burying himself to the hilt. Nick cried out as he felt Kelly's body tightly against his.

"Oh, G-" Kelly moaned, biting the word off before he got it out. Nick couldn't contain the chuckle that escaped his throat, though it was so rough it sounded more like a gasp. "Fuck. _Nick_." Kelly's voice was hushed, awed. "I'm inside you, Nicko. I'm _fucking_ you."

Nick groaned through his teeth, shuddering at the stretch and pull as Kelly shifted inside of him. "I can feel it, Kels. I don't need a damn play-by-play."

"You okay?"

Nick nodded. He was more than okay. He was on fucking fire, and if Kelly didn't start moving properly soon he thought he might just die. He kept his hands fisted in the sheets so he wouldn't touch himself. He was still rock hard, and he couldn't remember a single time he'd stayed completely erect while bottoming like this before. His body wanted Kelly as much as his heart did.

He rolled his hips, encouraging Kelly to start thrusting in earnest. Always eager to please, Kelly pulled back and hesitantly pushed forward. Nick felt Kelly sliding into him, felt the tiny tremors running through both of them.

"Slowly, babe," Nick managed to gasp out, gripping the sheets and trying to calm himself, trying to acclimatise to the unfamiliar - but _fucking incredible_ \- feeling of Kelly inside him.

"No worries there," Kelly panted, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Nick's shoulder blade. The contact was burning hot, electric. "If I move at all this is going to be over real fucking soon."

Kelly pulled out again and thrust, steadily falling into a rhythm that wouldn't push him over the edge too soon and wouldn't overwhelm Nick. The pain had faded into the background, the tight burn of the muscle and the unfamiliar but fantastic sensation of fullness sending sparks up Nick's spine. His balls felt full and tight, the heavy sensation of orgasm starting to coalesce low in his belly, just out of reach.

Nick rolled his body, stretching out and canting his hips upwards, gasping as the slight change in angle drove Kelly even deeper into him. Kelly groaned and raised himself up off Nick's back, gripping his hips tightly again and fucking him with increased vigor.

As Kelly's hip bones dug into the curve of his ass, Nick made the mistake of looking over his shoulder. The look of wide-eyed wonderment on Kelly's face as he watched his own cock sliding in and out of Nick's ass was nearly enough to drive Nick over the edge right then and there. He bit his cheek and breathed deeply through his nose, let his eyes fall closed and blocked out everything but the sharp stretch and incredible fullness of Kelly pounding into him.

Nick whined, desperate with the need to come, but never quite reaching it. He cried out in relief when he felt Kelly's hand, slick with lube, reach around and grip his cock firmly. He thrust his hips back and forth, fucking Kelly's hand and pulling Kelly into his body as he rocked. He could hear the shift in pitch of Kelly's own moans and cries, knew it wouldn't be long.

"Fuck, Kels..." he gasped as Kelly's cock brushed over his prostate. He saw stars, and Kelly's grip on his cock tightened and increased in pace. He bit his cheek to try to stem the flow of his climax but Kelly leaned in close again, rolling his thumb over the head of Nick's cock as his teeth grazed Nick's neck, and Nick's orgasm hit all at once, so hard his vision went grey and his whole body trembled and shuddered, threatening to collapse onto the bed.

His muscles tensed, clamping down on the cock buried deep inside of him as he came in pulse after pulse all over Kelly's hand.

Kelly cried out as his own orgasm hit him in full force, as if he'd been fighting it the whole time, waiting for Nick. He stilled, his cock buried deep inside of Nick. Nick swore he could feel Kelly's cock twitching and filling him up, and he shuddered. His own cock twitched one last time as Kelly pulled his hand away.

With a muffled groan, Kelly pulled out and Nick finally caved in, tumbling onto his stomach on the bed, heedless of the mess under him. He turned to look at his lover.

Kelly was flopped out flat on his back, one arm thrown over his eyes. He made no motion to cover himself at all, and Nick chuckled, reaching over to stroke his fingers over the six-shooter on Kelly's hip.

"Have fun?" 

"Holy shit, Nicko. You've been holding out on me."

Nick curled up, resting his head against Kelly's shoulder. "You saying you wanna take over, do all the topping from now on?" His laughter was muffled against Kelly's skin as Kelly sat up, eyes wide and startled.

"Fuck no! Just..." He calmed slightly and ran one hand down Nick's flank, and Nick stretched contentedly under the touch. "Maybe we could take turns sometimes?"

"Well, you did forget the camera this time. I guess we'll have to do it again."

Nick did his best to sound put-upon, but failed.

Kelly grinned and turned onto his side, burrowing his face into Nick's shoulder. Nick stretched, shifting slightly as the dull ache came back, the stretch of unused muscles making themselves known. It was well worth the discomfort.

"Good," Kelly said against Nick's neck. "Just gimme a couple of minutes."

Nick groaned.


End file.
